


Anything for her

by Hotgitay



Category: Felicity (TV)
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Other, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Noel reflects on his crush on felicity





	Anything for her

Noel always thought that felicity was the most beautiful girl in the entire world 

She was literally an angel 

Well at least she was in his eyes anyways 

He pined after her knowing full well she was madly in love with her childhood crush Ben 

 

”If she only knew about how I’d do just about anything for her”Noel muttered under his breath

She deserved way better than Ben 

Noel only wished that she could see that for herself 


End file.
